Subscribers of broadband access services are increasingly subscribing to VoIP services. The bandwidth needed for transmitting voice packets is typically higher than needed for basic data transmissions. This is especially true if higher voice quality is required and the voice packets receive a minimal amount of compression to preserve the quality of the voice communication.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for dynamically adjusting broadband access bandwidth in a packet network, e.g., a broadband access network.